


Introducing the Family

by Nightwolf2468



Series: Monster Baby Tales [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dani is adorable, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, dean worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwolf2468/pseuds/Nightwolf2468
Summary: Dean introduces the newest Winchester after getting over his fears.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Monster Baby Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190138
Kudos: 11





	Introducing the Family

**Author's Note:**

> So just a little background of this world which is a little AU in which Charlie is not dead, because she would be an awesome aunt, and they managed to get rid of the mark without realseasing Amara. Lucifer was not let out and all is right in the world, as much as it can be anyway. Heaven is mostly fixed, since Chuck finally realized that hands off parenting is not parenting so he finally intervenes, there are still a couple of angels resisting here and there, Cas is no longer an outcast and is welcomed back into Heaven. But of course he chooses to stay on Earth. Also there is no particular order these go in so I’ll be jumping between infant, child, and teenager (and maybe adult).

Dean knew that Dani didn’t look normal, but normal was overrated anyway. But he knew that Dani would never be able to go out in public. She would never be able to go to school, never go to the park, never be able to make friends, hell she can’t even go out on the street in fear of someone seeing her. Dean didn’t have a problem with her appearance, afterall with all the monsters he killed and seen in his lifetime, Dani was as cute and cuddly as a bunny. He feared what other people would think of her, see her and think that she’s a monster, the kind of monster that he would hunt. He always had that lingering fear that one day, one day, he would have to hunt his daughter. He would have to kill her, like Emma, but not really because he could never kill his child, not even Emma. 

He never voiced his fears out loud. Not to Sam and especially not to Cas, even though he probably should. Instead he decided to focus on two month old Dani laying on the plush blanket. Dani was an easy baby, rarely cried with the occasional whimper or whine when she wanted something. And whenever he sees her with her gummy smile and her bright blue and green eyes, Dean forgot about all of his fears. That is until an uninvited guest made her appearance.

“Sup bitches!” Was the first warning he got of Charlie’s arrival. He heard a muffled greeting, from Sam who was doing research in the library. Dean’s mind basically shut down. Between his initial freak out about having a baby and the three months they were given to prepare for her arrival, they haven’t really gotten around to actually telling anyone that he and Cas made a kid. He knew it was unfair, Charlie, Jody, Donna, Claire, Alex, were as close to a family he was ever going to get. But that fear of his, that fear that he shoved as far in the back of his mind as he could, would come back at full force. He knew it was irrational, they weren’t those kinds of people. But that didn’t help ease Dean’s fears of their reactions to his clearly not fully human daughter.

While Dean was having a mini break down about Charlie’s reaction to Dani, said woman made her way to the living room where Dean and Dani were currently at. Dean was still frozen when Charlie came into view.

“Hey Dean-o how- what is that?” At that question Dean snapped out of his trance, gently lifted up Dani into his arms, and gave Charlie a strained smile.

“Charlie this is Dani, my daughter.” Dean changed his tone to something much softer when he spoke to Dani. “Dani this is aunty Charlie.” Dean waited for the inevitable questions/freak out about Dani’s appearance.

“Daughter? Since when did you and Cas get a kid?”

“Since angels have no gender and human biology doesn’t apply to them.” Dean relaxed a little when Charlie didn’t give the kind of reaction he was, albeit irrationally, expecting.

“Sooo you knocked up an angel. Huh, leave it to you to have a supernatural baby.” Charlie walked closer to where Dean was standing with Dani and stretched her arms out. “Gimme.”

Dean gave her a dumb look. “Huh?”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Aunty Charlie wants to hold her niece, unless you have a problem with that papa bear?” Charlie said with a teasing tone. Dean eyed her, but knowing that Charlie would never hurt Dani on purpose, he reluctantly placed Dani in her outstretched arms making sure that Charlie was supporting her heads and avoiding the sensitive back where her wings were starting to grow in. When the transfer was done Dean was already missing the weight of his baby in his arms. Charlie beamed at the little girl and plopped herself on the couch cooing at Dani.

“Awww aren’t you an adorable little monster. Aunty Charlie is going to have so much fun teaching you about Harry Potter and Doctor Who. You’re definitely going to win best costume at comic con.” Dean frowned at that last comment.

“She’s not going to comic con.” Dean said sitting on the adjacent love seat.

“Aw come one she’ll blend right in, at most people would think that it's a very realistic costume. Halloween will be a blast too.”

“She’s not going outside Charlie.” Dean raised his voice a little immediately regretting it when Dani made a little noise of discomfort. Charlie just stared at Dean at his outburst.

“Dean you can’t keep her locked up here forever, she’ll resent you for that.”

Dean ruffled his hair with his mind going a mile a minute about all the possibilities that could go wrong if Dani was seen in public. “I know, it's not ideal but it's for the best.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow, “So the best is locking her up like some animal?”

“No!” Dean was appalled that Charlie would even suggest that. “It’s just,” Dean struggled to voice out his thoughts. He was never good at voicing his feelings.

“It’s just that Dani would attract the bad kind of attention and would most likely attract any hunter in a 50 mile radius.” Charlie finished for him. Dean just slumped down in defeat.

“Yea that.”

“Is that why you didn’t tell me you had a kid? Because you thought I’ll react like that?” Dean nodded. 

“No one knows other than Cas and Sam, not even Jody and the girls and god knows they are the closest to family we’ll ever have.” Dean rubbed his face, finding himself voicing out the fears he’s had since he found out he was going to be a father.

“I just worry you know? I love Dani the way she is, in fact I think she looks like a frigging badass. But I know others will not think that way, they’ll probably think she’s some monster that needs to be put down. I mean the last time I had a supernatural kid, she tried to kill me and Sam had to kill her.” By now Dean was longing for his baby girl to be back in his arms. Charlie, probably sensing his longing, gently passed back the drowsy baby back to her father. Dean held her as close to his chest as humanly possible, the many possible bad outcomes running in his head making him want to shield her away from all of it.

“What does Cas think about it? Where is he anyway?”

“Cas went to take care of something in heaven.” Dean didn’t answer the first question, which kinda already answered that question.

“And you didn’t tell him because you hate voicing out your feelings, I mean how long did it take for you two to get together? Too long.” They sat there in silence for a bit, Dean watching a sleeping Dani, and Charlie thinking about this new information.

“Isn’t there a way to hide her appearance temporarily? Like a spell for something to make her appear human?”

“I never thought about that.” Dean thought maybe there was something in the bunker that would do that. He didn’t want to hide her forever, in fact he wanted to do the opposite. He wants to show off his baby girl and brag about how awesome she is.

“Hey we can’t all be geniuses am I right?” Charlie wiggled her eyebrow. “Anyway you should tell the others, they’ll be happy for you. And is Claire technically her sister? Since Cas’ vessel was her father and I’m pretty sure some of his DNA went into making that thing.”

Dean contemplated that. “I have no idea. Maybe? I’ll ask Cas about it. You think it would be ok?”

“Hey when I met Claire she seemed pretty good, a bit moody but can’t blame her for that.” After that Charlie and Dean talked about other things, his mind a little bit clearer and his heart a little bit lighter.

Charlie stayed for a couple of days, mainly to play with Dani. Charlie absolutely adored the little girl and promised to bring back gifts the next time she came over. Dean was sure she and Sam are going to have a competition on who’s the best aunt/uncle. The whole time Dean was mulling over what Charlie said. Looking for a spell wouldn’t be a bad idea, I mean if there are spells to make bleeding cupcakes then there has to be a spell to make Dani look like a human for a while. Dean felt a little bit bad that he wanted to hide his daughter’s appearance, but he remembered that it wasn’t out of shame but of concern for her safety. Dean brought the topic up with Cas in bed after Charlie left.

“Cas do you think there’s a spell that could hide Dani’s appearance or make her look human?”

Cas lightly frowned. “There might be, why? Do you have a problem with our daughter’s appearance?” Dean immediately disagreed.

“No, it's not me but other people who will have a problem. Cas, I want Dani to have a normal life, I mean as normal as two half retired hunters and an angel can give to a nephilim. Wow never thought I would say that.” Cas chuckled and turned to face Dean and wrap an arm around his waist.

“I want to have dinners at not-so-crappy dinners and take her out to the park. I want her to go to school and make friends and brag to other parents when she gets perfect grades because that’s how smart she is. I want to take her out to amusement parks and to the store and in Baby just driving down the road with the windows down, music blasting.” Dean turned to face Cas as well, looking into familiar blue eyes. “I want all of that, for her, for us. I want to give her what I never got as a kid.”

Cas smiled, one of those gummy adoring smiles that were reserved only for Dean, but for Dani now as well. “I want to give her that too. I’m sure there’s something we can do. We will give her the life she deserves, that you deserve as well Dean.” Cas leaned in and gave a gentle kiss on his lips and snuggled into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean for sure was giving a goofy smile now and hummed in content.

“I think we should call Jody and the girls over, you know to introduce the newest member of the family.” Dean muttered, letting sleep slowly come over him.

“We’ll call them tomorrow.”

Which was what they did. Dean called Jody to see if she and the girls could come over for an announcement dinner. He called Donna as well because he has to admit, he’s grown fond of the lady cop from Minnesota. Even though most of his fears had been laid to rest, he was still nervous as he paced back and forth in the map room waiting for their guest’s arrival. Cas was sitting there as well bouncing Dani in his lap while watching Dean in amusement. Sam was there as well with his laptop and gave Dean an exasperated look.

“Dude will you stop that? You’re going to wear a hole in the floor.” Dean shot Sam a look.

“What if they don’t like her? What if they think she’s a monster and want nothing to do with her? What about Claire? Would she even want a nephil as a sister?” Dean grew more frantic as he voiced out more of his concerns.

“Dean it’ll be fine. It’s Jody, she’s not one to judge based on appearance. As for Claire she’ll probably think it's neat to have a half angel sister. How does that work anyway?” That last question was directed towards Cas.

“Her body is made of Dean’s DNA and my vessel’s, her grace is what made her appearance more like an angel’s true form.”

“So technically she and Claire share the same DNA.” Sam concluded.

“Technically yes.” Footsteps and muffled voices were heard indicating the arrival of their guest. Sam got up and went to open the bunker door while Dean made a grab for Dani. When Jody saw the little baby with the two animal heads and legs, her exact words were, ‘I don’t know whether to congratulate you or ask how it happened.’ Either way it went pretty well. They took turns holding Dani, with the occasional how thrown into the mix. Dani was mystified by the new people as she was making happy giggling and chirping sounds the whole time. Alex was cooing over her while Donna just gave Dean and Cas a big hug while chatting excitedly. Claire’s reaction was what Dean worried about the most, but relaxed when she said, ‘I have a pretty bad ass sister.’ By the time they left and Dani was sleeping soundly in her crib, Dean’s chest was no longer constricted.


End file.
